User blog:DAdenuga/The Medici Family - A little Research on Giovanni and Cosimo
Fame, power and the holding of public post in the Medici family started in 1296 with Ardingo de Medici, who was elected Gonfaloniere. It was observed that through Banking and commerce the Medici family gained great wealth and political influence. Salvestro de Medici held the Office of the Gonfaloniere from 1370 to 1378. He rose to power with the backings of a popular mob, called the ciompi. He had a brutal regime which led to his downfall and was banished in 1382. Unfortunately for Salvestro when the ciompi fell, his fame and fortunes also did. The family fortune was in a decline until it was restored by Giovanni di Bicci de' Medici (1360-1429). Furthermore, Giovanni di Bicci de' Medici was one of the five sons of a poor widow. He began to gain wealth from one of his wealthy cousin Vieri, who give him job to do in the family firm, the Medici bank. His success in the business led him to take over Vieri and become the Capo of the Medici family. Giovanni is careful in choosing his clients, he looks out for loyalty as well as honesty . There are times when you have to take risk in business and this was what Giovanni did when he supported Baldassare Cossa on Cossa's bid to become Pope. In the year 1410 Cossa is elected as Pope John XXIII. Cossa handed over whole Papal account to Giovanni and according to pbs.org Giovanni became the "God's Banker". When Giovanni died, he was the Godfather of 26 branches of the Medici family. He died on the 20th of February 1429 to be precise. Lorenzo and Cosimo de Medici were his sons. After the death of Giovanni Cosimo took over the business of the Medici bank. Cosimo de Medici was also referred to as Cosimo il Vecchio (the old or first Cosimo). Cosimo was born 27th September, 1389. He is a man who quests and thirst for learning. He had being learning the family business from a young age. Cosimo adviced his father to invest their wealth in civic patronage and he is a close friend architect Brunelleschi. He was considered the real founder of the political fortunes of the family. However the rival family, Albizzi, were so jealous of his success. Rinaldo degli Albizzi arrnanged for the arrest and detention of Cosimos. Also until he w.as banished from Florence to Venice. While away things were not going right in Florence, the wealth and power began to drop, with the knowledge that Florence could not survive for a long time, he took heed to his father's advice that said "Wait to be summoned". Considering the ungoing situation in Florence Cosimo was called back and he was given great power. Under Cosimo's rule, Florence began to increase in wealth and cultural prestige. Cosimo gathered the Largest library in Europe, amongst his collections were many greek sources including the works of Plato, from Constantinople, founded the Platonic Academy and patronized Marsilio Ficino, who later issued the first Latin edition of the collected works of Plato. Ghiberti, Brunelleschi, Donatello, Alberti, Fra Angelico were some of the artist supported by Cosimo. During his time he gained the popular title of pater patriae ('father of the fatherland'). He died 1st August 1464. His son, Piero (1416-1469), was his successor for just a few years but continued his father's policies even though he was less successful than his father. Conclusively pbs.org said this about Cosimo " When he is back on top, Cosimo invests in art and learning, taking the Florentine Renaissance to new heights. He commissions Lippi, Donatello, Michelozzo and Gozzoli, and bankrolls the extraordinary Council of Florence. He is the first Godfather of the Renaissance" Sources: http://www.pbs.org/empires/medici/medici/index.html http://www.historyworld.net/wrldhis/PlainTextHistories.asp?historyid=aa24 http://galileo.rice.edu/lib/student_work/florence96/alexc/medici.html http://galileo.rice.edu/gal/medici.html Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts